Of Darkness, Deals, and Different Dimensions
by lazy af lul
Summary: Jaune had a gut feeling that signing that contract was a bad idea.


**linebreaks are timeskips. how much time has been skipped? who knows, I sure as hell don't**

* * *

Jaune stared above him, the pale moonlight shining into the alleyway. A lone blue butterfly flew, the moonlight reflecting off of its wings, leaving a trail of sparkles.

A cough brought him back to attention, turning his head down and looking forward at the man in front him.

"Alright, kid, do you want the transcripts or not?"

"Huh, what, oh, yes, please!" Jaune answered frantically.

"...alright, just sign here. Don't ask, but it'll keep me outta trouble in case you do anything stupid," the shady man handed Jaune a contract and a pen, a large space being left at the bottom for him to sign. Looking it over, Jaune could see nothing too bad. Don't reveal who sold him the transcripts, that he was responsible for his own actions, and... to try not to die?

Not like he was planning to anyway.

Uncapping the pen, Jaune quickly scribbled down his name and signature before handing it back both things back to the man. The man grinned as an eerie red glow covered the contract before disappearing as quickly as it came. "What- what was that?" Jaune asked, worried.

"Don't worry, kid," the man replied as he walked behind Jaune, "just my semblance. Been good doing business with ya."

Jaune looked confused for a few moments before turning around. "What's a semblance-?"

But the man was already gone.

* * *

_"-ank you, Cyril. In other news, an increasing number of missing person reports has authori-"_

The feed was cut off, being replaced by a hologram of a blonde woman, but Jaune didn't pay any attention to that, he had other priorities...

Such as finding a trash bin! ...and sorry to whoever's shoes he just barfed on... it wasn't on purpose, promise!

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, aspiring hero."

Jaune opened his eyes, confused. He was _just _sleeping with all the other students in his sleeping bag right before initiation... Where was he now?

Taking a look around him, he could see that he was surrounded by blue-leaved trees. All the grass, for some reason, was also blue, along with the flames coming from the campfire that was lit in front of him. He sat on a log, and opposite of him he could see two people - a long-nosed old man in a suit and a lady wearing blue robes with long white hair with a crown braid. The blue robes had yellow and black circles where the joints would be, along with lines on the chest giving the appearance of segmented armor.

"My name is Igor," the man stated, "...I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Jaune was about to say something, but before he could the man continued speaking. "This is Joan. She's a resident of the Velvet Room, like myself."

The woman gave a polite bow before speaking, "I am Joan, and I shall be of assistance during your journey."

"The Velvet Room? This... doesn't really _look _like a room..._"_ Jaune asked, finally able to speak.

"The Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality - between mind and matter," Igor paused for a moment, "A room only the contracted may enter."

"I- I _must _be dreaming..." Jaune said warily.

Igor simply stared at him with his wide-eyed look. "You will be an interesting guest indeed. That concludes our time for now. We shall see one another soon."

Jaune was confused by what Igor had said, but he soon realized the darkness enveloping his vision and, soon enough, everything turned black.

* * *

Somehow, he survived initiation. Not only that, but Ozpin decided that, of all people, _he _should be the leader! Jaune shook his head. Nope, that was a terrible idea. Jaune turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He... he didn't deserve this. _'Did... did I take someone else's chance..? Someone who _deserved _to be in Beacon..?'_

As these thoughts plagued his mind, he didn't notice the shadows within the room twisting and turning, slowly moving in what appeared to be attraction towards the door leading outside. A few moments later, Jaune was snapped out of his crisis by knocks on the door. "Huh?" he said aloud, confused. _'Who could be knocking at this time..?'_

Jaune could feel a creeping feeling of dread as he approached the door, but he just attributed it to his lack of sleep. He started speaking as he opened the door, "Ugh, yeah who is it-", but promptly stopped as he noticed what was on the other side...

or lack thereof. Not just a lack of anything, the other side looked just like a dark, black, empty void. "Wh-what-?" Before Jaune could do anything, however, his eyelids drooped down, a sudden feeling of drowsiness overcoming him. A second later and he fell unconscious, whisked away into the doorway by the shadows, the door closing shut and shadows returning to normal immediately after.

The other three residents of the room shifted in their beds, but none woke to see the disappearance of their leader.

* * *

**Just something I wanted to try out. Don't expect much, or many updates, I'll be as erratic and lazy as I am with my other stories. Just some things about the story that I want to say, though:**

**The Personas will be summoned in a different way, that's for sure. I already have something _kinda _planned, but it's pretty dumb I guess, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter (should there be one) to see it.**

**I don't have much planned, so don't get your hopes up.**

**And finally, give some Persona ideas for other characters, thanks. I have a rough idea of what to choose for JNPR, but not really anything for other characters. Only planning on having team RWBY and JNPR to be Persona users, but that's if I even go that far with the story.**

**Alright, that's all. R&R and stuff, kthxbye.**


End file.
